


Good Boy

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...kinda?, I'm too tired to tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, bottom!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: That play had started with a sneaky move, Keith had to admit.He didn’t like to play fair all the time.(Most of the time).Right before one of Shiro’s motivational speeches to the first year students, he pinched his nipples over the clothes in an empty corridor.Shiro blushed. He lost his breath for a moment."Keith, don’t! Someone might see!""And who’s in control here?"Shiro blushed even harder.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. This story if fully betaed, but there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING OR TALKING INSIDE ONE'S HEAD
> 
> Now, to the story!

Galaxy Garrison’s Golden boy.

Keith really liked that title on Shiro.

Yeah, he was amazingly good, talented and sweet.

Your resident goody two-shoes Wonder Boy.

\- What would everybody think if they saw you like this, huh? – Keith asked with a smirk.

Shiro blushed.

He was on his knees in only his underwear. Just the action of striping in front of Keith and getting down on his knees had already made him half-hard.

Or maybe it was the pinch on his chest some time earlier and the thrill of anticipation.

The thing was: even if what they had was new (especially the sex part, _especially_ the submission part) Keith was no fool.

Quite on the contrary.

He was very perceptive when it was convenient for him.

It was easy to figure out how sensitive Shiro’s nipples were, by the careful way he protected them in bed, by the careful way he controlled the amount of times Keith could touch them.

Oh, but that was a control play, wasn’t it?

\- Who’s in control here? – Keith asked again, like he had done earlier.

If it was possible, Shiro blushed harder. His pupils were wide with want and arousal.

\- You, you are.

It was all about control and Keith had it.

That play had started with a sneaky move, Keith had to admit.

He didn’t like to play fair all the time.

(Most of the time).

Right before one of Shiro’s motivational speeches to the first year students, he pinched his nipples over the clothes in an empty corridor.

Shiro blushed. He lost his breath for a moment.

\- Keith, don’t! Someone might see!

\- And who’s in control here?

Shiro blushed even harder.

Both knew that Keith would never embarrass Shiro in front of any superior officer. They had established that in the very beginning. However, both liked the thrill that the fake threat gave them.

Keith moved his fingers over the nipple areas. Shiro moaned quietly.

\- Well?

\- You, you are.

Keith smiled.

What a delicious treat it was to have Shiro at his mercy.

\- Go to my room after your speech. – he squeezed Shiro’s chest, his middle and forefinger pinching the nipples one last time – I have something different in mind.

He watched with a smirk Shiro fighting to walk normally into the room without denouncing his half hard-on.

That was in the past already.

Right now, Keith had a gorgeous Golden Boy on his knees for him to defile.

Keith opened the zipper of his pants.

\- Come on, Takashi. You know what to do.

Shiro started kissing Keith’s cock with adoration before licking and sucking the head lightly. He massaged the foreskin area with gentleness, eliciting a shiver of pleasure on Keith’s spine.

Oh, but what really made Keith moan was Shiro’s eyes staring at him the whole time in pure adoration.

Shiro was open, vulnerable.

Completely and fully at Keith’s mercy.

No other lover would ever compete with that.

Shiro took him whole in his mouth and Keith felt the tip of his dick touching the back of his lover’s throat.

He sighed in pleasure.

\- Good boy.

Shiro seemed to beam at the compliment. Keith grabbed his hair and dictated a lazy pace.

It would be easy for Keith to just lose himself in that delicious mouth like other times. However, he had a plan for that night.

He pushed Shiro away from his cock. Shiro’s lips were swollen and red. They look fantastic, but he had other ideas.

\- Squeeze your pecs. – Keith ordered.

Shiro was flushed but he complied with a soft moan and a sheepish look.

\- Hey, don’t be shy. – Keith moved Shiro’s chin so he was looking at him again – You’re too gorgeous to be like that.

That only made Shiro blush harder and Keith smirk.

He used Shiro’s chest to get off, groaning and moaning without an inch of shame.

Shiro was panting. Even if his fingers were avoiding his nipples, it seemed like his whole pectorals were sensitive.

Hum… interesting…

Keith stored that information for later use.

When he was very close to his end he gave a new order to Shiro.

\- Let go of your chest.

Shiro obeyed without a second thought.

Perfect.

Keith finished by jerking himself off and coming all over his lover’s chest.

He took his sweet time recovering from his high.

There was no rush after all.

When he came back he had the most handsome man, Galaxy Garrison’s Pride and Joy, with a hard dick and chest covered in cum before him.

What a vision!

He picked some of his cum with his fingers and brought to Shiro’s lips.

Obediently, Shiro licked Keith’s fingers clean.

\- What do good boys say? – Keith asked in a light tone.

Shiro kissed his middle finger tenderly before answering.

\- Thank you.

\- Good boy.

Mischievously, Keith picked more from Shiro’s chest, but this time, he made sure to brush a nipple. That made Shiro gasp.

\- Keith-

\- We have to clean you up, huh?

He didn’t wait for an answer. Keith just kneeled down, pushing Shiro against the bed, and licked the same nipple he had just brushed.

Shiro’s moaned in answer from the stimulus. It was loud and needy. It sounded like music.

Very erotic music.

Keith made sure to pinch the other nipple hard while sucking the one in his mouth. He usually didn’t like the taste of semen, but hearing Shiro’s desperate moans made the sour taste worth it.

He wasn’t planning on being so aggressive with the nipples (at least not that first time). However, the sounds Shiro was making made him quite enthusiastic about it.

Shiro would have puffy nipples for a whole week, that was for sure. And every time he changed clothes or the water of the shower touched them, he would be thinking of Keith. Just imagining that was making Keith hard again.

He wasn’t prepared for Shiro’s strong reaction.

For Shiro came just like that, with his dick untouched, just because of his nipples.

He was panting hard, half sitting on the floor, half holding into bed. He was flushed with closed eyes and completely undone.

Keith chuckled.

\- Oh, would you look at that?

Shiro was still panting, but he stared at Keith with shiny half-lidded eyes and a smile.

\- Thank you, Keith.

Keith chuckled again before kissing him.

\- What a good boy you are, Takashi.

His kiss was sloppy and messy. He nibbled at Shiro’s lower lip while Shiro moaned softly.

\- Ready for more, Golden boy?

Shiro’s blow wide pupils was all the answer Keith needed, but Shiro replied anyway.

\- Yes, sir.

Keith smirked.

\- Good boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I BLAME THE DISCORD GROUP FOR THIS!  
> Honestly, I should be working on my Big Bang Project.  
> I HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY ~~and I hope you like it >.< ~~
> 
> I kinda don't regret it, though. I mean, Dom!Keith and Sub!Shiro should be a thing for me to explore more.  
> I still need to work on it, though. I'm not used to it (I was really too used to Dom!Shiro and Sub!Keith. It was nice to get out of the comfort zone I guess)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I'm just a dork with a pink blog (although it might be some rants and discourse there from time to time).  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya soon!
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
